The Shattering Mask
by devinous
Summary: Naruto has worn his mask for nearly as long as he can remember. But the life of a Shinobi and Naruto can not remove the mask, for who is he with out it? Nor can he keep up the act. S the mask begins to crack to reveal the hardened infiltration expert underneath. Can Naruto learn to be true to himself in time to save village? No Pairing, MAJOR RENOVATIONS BEING DONE.
1. Prolouge: The Night it Started

**Chapters 1-6 have been officially redone as of today, 6-19-12**

"Why are you doing this!" the just turned five year old, as he zigzagged through the alleyways expertly, tears splashing on the frozen ground.

"Get back here Demon brat!" A large man roared after him.

"How dare you interrupt our festivities, you little piece of filth." A women this time.

The boy turned the corner only to find a second mob waiting for him. He turned quickly, but stumbled on a piece of ice. Before he could regain balance, someone grabbed him by his hair.

"Got him" one of the crowd crowed amongst the bloodthirsty cheers.

Bracing himself, he waited for the pain to come, closing his eyes to stop the tears. They only ever made things worse.

He wasn't disappointed.

It started with an uppercut to the jaw that caused his hair to be torn out of his captors grip. Before he could recover the punch was followed with a slice across the chest. As more people got their hands him, the pain escalated. During the mobbing, his only clothes were torn off and ripped into unsalvageable pieces. Finally done they tossed beaten, bloody, and nude body into the bank of early snow. Naruto sighed and closed his eyes, letting blackness claim him as the pain finally became too much.

The Hokage rushed through the hospital. He should have known this would happen, but he let his guard slip for a second and look what happened! He was pissed at himself, and the villagers for being blind fools.

"How is he?" The Hokage asked the nurse that came out of the operating room.

"He's in ER, only the doctors and nurses you approved are allowed in.."

"What's his status?" he asked urgently.

The nurse took a deep breath, bracing herself. "Stable, for now." She replied. "He has multiple cuts and bruises, severe internal bleeding, 10 stab wounds, 3 broken ribs, a broken leg, both arms broken, a fractured jaw, smaller fractures in his skull, slight hypothermia and a small concussion. Are medic teams are skilled enough that we can heal it in time to save his life, but the mental damage from this attack…"

"Those will be a bit more difficult" he agreed with the unspoken assessment.

"We are doing all we can sir" the nurse assured him, looking back at the room.

"And that's all I can ask for" he said, giving the nurse a nod in thanks. She rushed back to the Emergency Room.

"Naruto," He whispered to himself. "Please be ok."


	2. And so it begins

**Chapters 1-6 have been officially redone as of today, 6-19-12**

Naruto yawned as he sat up in bed. He glanced around his small apartment, making sure everything was as it was supposed to be, and that there was no sign of a break in. Since the security seals installed by the Hokage, the action was meaningless, and it had been for a few years, but old habits die hard.

"**Morning kit"**the Kyuubi's voice sounded in his head.

'_Hello Kyuubi'_he replied silently. The great and terrible nine-tailed fox sealed into him was not as secret to him as everyone thought. He had known about it for 7 years, since that faithful night. The fox had been quite mean at first, but after he awaked from his 5 year slumber and saw what Naruto lived with he had grown to like the boy. Naruto frowned at the orange jumpsuit as he slipped it on.

"**You know you don't have to wear it kit."**Naruto could have rolled his eyes. They'd had this conversation before and it was one of the few things the disagreed on. Naruto insisted on keeping p his 'mask' even though he could easily kick the butts of his fellow academy student, and even some Genin, a point the Kyuubi pressed often, every morning in fact.

'_I told you, I'm not dropping the act'_

"**But you could kick the butt of every one of your classmates with almost no trouble, yet you insist on being dead last."**

' _if I did what I really feel like doing people would just blame me for acting cool, then they'd want to know where I got so good, and that would lead to explaining my mask, and that would lead to explaining you, which would leave me with a bunch of scared or angry people.'_

"**But you 'don't know' of me remember"**the Kyuubi said smugly. Naruto flinched, that argument was a new one.

' _They'd still be curious and would look into it themselves'_he argued weakly, knowing he was losing.

The fox knew it to, **"yeah, right"**he said sarcastically **"Genin test is today"**he reminded his container

'_Oh yeah!'_ he thought for a moment. _'Should I pass or fail, failing would be in character but if I passed I could claim I'd been personally training for it?'_

"**Pass, I'm tired of hearing the at academy teacher drone on about things you already know. I know he has good intentions, but still!"**

Naruto smirked slightly, _'fine I'll pass'_ he agreed.

Grabbing a nutrition bar he walk out the door and activated the security seals, sealing the room from anyone but him and the Hokage. He jumped to the roof and head toward the school, keeping away from the public streets, once he got to the fairer part of town, he dropped into an alley and walked out, ignoring the glares and whispers. Once he got to the academy he went in, yelled a hello to Iruka-sensei and found himself a seat. The students ignored him, like usual. _'So far, so good'_he thought to himself, acting excited and smiling. For a change the entire class was quiet, butterflies having a party in almost every stomach in the class.

Iruka came strolling in just as the bell rang "quiet down!" he called, even though no one was making a noise, except Shikamaru, who continued to snore gently.

"Naruto, would you?" he gestured to the lazy genius. Naruto took out a blow horn, and blew it in his ear. He literally jumped up. Naruto grinned cheekily at him as Shikamaru muttered something under his breath, probably 'troublesome'.

"Thank you for joining us, Shikamaru" Iruka said before going on. "Now as you all know, today is graduation day, if you fail you can try again next year. I have complete confidence in all of you. To start were going to with a Henge (transformation) test. Please come up when I call your name…"

Naruto let a grin slide on to his face as he stood in front of a forest. The point of this test was to test out there stealth skills. he had always gotten full points, on this, pushing it off on his reputation as a prankster, in a way it was, running from different levels of angry ninja's was a great way to practice endurance, agility, stealth, and keeping a cool head in battle-like situation. Now he waited for the whistle to sound…there it was.

Naruto shot into the forest, careful to suppress his chakra. Slipping into the shadow of a tree he transformed into a squirrel and climbed to its upper branches. After making sure no one was watching he transformed back and made his way through the branches, not hoping like most ninja's but crawling from branch to branch. He'd have to stop every once and a while as a student or proctor would go by underneath him. Once he saw the other side he hoped down, after making sure no one was watching, He walked with confidence into the finish building.

"Congratulations Naruto," Naruto said, now if you'll perform the Bushin(clone), and make two clones we'll gather your scores from the forest proctors and give you your final grade."

Naruto nodded then asked, "Iruka-sensei does it have to be a normal Bushin?"

Iruka looked surprised but said "Well no I guess not, why?"

"Cause I can't do the average Bushin jutsu, but I can make a Mizu(water) Bushin." Naruto explained as he did a few hand seals. The water in the cups on the examiner's desk along with water in the air gathered two form two Naruto look alike's. As soon as t was done Naruto hunched over slightly, sweating and panting lightly.

"Are you okay, Naruto?" Iruka asked, concern overriding his surprise.

Naruto stood a bit straighter as he replied, "yeah it just takes longer and more effort to use water in the air than from a nearby source."

"Okay, then you may go rest in the room next door; we'll call you once everyone else is here"

"Okay, Sensei" Naruto said, exiting the room.


	3. Cracks appear and plans begin

**Chapters 1-6 have been officially redone as of today, 6-19-12**

"He must have cheated!" yelled the furious Chunin instructor.

"Who?" Iruka asked, as he entered the room with the final results of the Bushin exam.

"The Demon brat!" Came the answer, followed by a roar of agreements

"If it reassures you, I can guarantee Uzamaki-san didn't cheat." Came a soft voice from the door behind Iruka.

"Hokage-sama!" Iruka exclaimed, surprised as he spun around.

"No Genin should have the stealth skills to hide from 35 chunin though!" complained one of the many people in the room

"I'l think you'll find that being chased by angry mobs all you child-hood would make you quite stealthy too." The Hokage remarked dryly, with just a hint of sourness in his voice. He knew that most of those in the room had influenced those mobs in one way or the other, either by ignoring the beating's that were happening or even joining in.

Iruka frowned, "And he has always scored top of the class on that subject."

Most of the occupants in the room looked down shamefully and the Hokage went on, "If you must know, I watched through my looking glass and saw him transform himself into a squirrel and then went through the trees slowly, so as to not catch attention," he went over to the table in the room and picked up files from it," don't you have scoring to do?" with that he left but not before shoving the files in Iruka's hands and whispering to him," _Do Naruto's personally._"

**-X-**

I was 'sleeping' on the desk and pretending to snore loudly every once in a while. Other Genin-to-be had slowly filtered in. Nobody had questioned how I had got there first. They probably thought I had gotten caught so fast, and so often, I had just gotten walked in.

"Ok, everyone, listen up." Everyone looked up and became silent as Iruka came in, followed by the other instructors." I am proud to say that everyone in here has scored enough points to pass onto a Genin!" I looked around and noticed there were about 26 of us left. "And i would like to welcome the Hokage to the class." The Hokage appeared in a puff of smoke. "After the polite applause had settled down the old Kage began. "To be a ninja is many things..." he went off to explain wheat a ninja was and what they did, the dangers, the rewards and all that sort of stuff. I zoned it all out.

I started listening again as Iruka spoke up. "Ok, now meet tomorrow for your team assignments at the academy." With that he left. I noticed a forehead protector on my desk and wondered who had put it there and when. _'kyu?' _ I asked silently, surprised someone had snuck up on me.

"**The Hokage teleported them in with him." **The Fox explained, having seen it out of the corner of Naruto's eye. Looking around I saw everyone else was also discovery their protectors and shrugged picking it up, and leaving.

**-X-**

A knocked sounded at the door. "Come in!" The aged man called. Iruka entered. "Ah...Iruka, just the man I was waiting for."

"Here are the files Hokage-sama" Iruka said with a slight smile, placing the files on the table.

"Thank you, Iruka, you can go, I know you have a bed to get to" The hokage dismissed Iruka, who bowed. After he left the Hokage looked at the files and sighed. Getting up, he _shushin__ed_ (body flickered) out of the room.

**-X-**

Naruto was staring out over the city as the sun finished setting when The Hokage *poofed* up beside him. "I Thought I'd find you here." He sat down beside Naruto with a sigh. "What's up?" he inquired after a few minutes of silence.

"It's breaking" Naruto said quietly, nothing's major's happened yet, but it will, i can feel it." I felt a tear drip onto my lap

**-P.O.V. switch-**

The Hokage snuck a glance a Naruto. It was one of the few times he was without his mask. One of the few times he didn't hide anything. it was a sobering thought.

"It's becoming harder to smile, harder to pretend i don't care. My mask is shattering into a million unfixable pieces." Naruto's voice was quiet and sad, but not a single tear fell from his eyes.

"You could always remove it first," the Hokage suggested warily.

Naruto smiled sadly and shook his head, "I don't think I can, I've lived with it on for too long. I don't know how to live without it. At the same time it's impossible to continue with it. My only option is to watch as it breaks. I'm helpless to stop it and I hate it." Naruto bit his lip, and then stood. "I guess I'll just have to keep trying," with that he left.

The Hokage stood up and stared at the city a few seconds more before disappearing. But, as he stared at the city he prepared to enact the plan to put Naruto on a team who would except him, no matter who he was. And he made a note to get Kyu a present, for making sure Naruto graduated this year, when his plan was most likely to work.


	4. Team 9 is formed!

**Chapters 1-6 have been officially redone as of today, 6-19-12**

Yawning, I blinked the sleep from my eyes and got up. Slipping on my usual jumpsuit, I prepared to put my smile back on for the day. Buttering a piece of toast, I noticed my headband from the corner of my eye. Remembering the day, I glanced at the clock…and stuffed my toast in my mouth running out the door, grabbing my headband on the way. Jumping over the rooftops I performed some seals to protect my home. 'Why, of all days, did I have to sleep late today? ' I yelled in my head. No one answered. No one had to. I know I had too, which was good as Kyu was still sleeping. I had stayed up late the night before and this was the consequence.

For once when I burst into the classroom late, I really was running late, not just faking. Taking the last seat besides Shikamaru I panted a "hey" at him, to which he responded with a grunt before going to sleep. That was okay for me, I always wondered if the lazy genius suspected me. Or Shino, both were smart enough to, if they looked hard enough.

Iruka walked in at that moment and everyone settled down. "As I'm sure you all know from now on your Genin, and I'm going to assign you to your Genin squad. Now the Hokage tried to pair you with people to make you either a specialized or well-balanced team. Okay, to begin, on Team 1…" I zoned out waiting for my name. "…Naruto Uzamaki, Shikamaru Nara, and Hinata Hyuuga, form team 9…"

I glanced at my new teammates. Shikamaru muttered and went back to sleep, and Hinata was blushing. I suspected she has a crush on me but I tried not to encourage it. Such a thing would only get her in trouble with the clan. I was about as far away from her clan's social level as you could get, and then some.

About five minutes later a woman walked into the classroom wearing a trench coat and seemingly not much else.

"Team 9, follow me!" she ordered before leaving. I, followed by two others hurriedly got up and left. We followed her for about ten minutes were she led us into a dango shop. I hesitated a second, for I knew the owner of this shop hated me, and then went in.

I sat at a table, directly opposite of our sensei.

She folded her hands on the table and said "Let's begin."

"Begin what?" I, naturally, was the first ask.

"Tell me, your name, dream, hobbies and things you dislike, after all, we can't be a team if we don't know each other." she explained to me as if I was an idiot, then again, to her I was. "Me first, My name is Anko, I wish to kill my sensei and like to torture people and cause pain in others. And I dislike morons unless I get to hurt them."

_'Thats...sadistic'_was the thought of everyone in hearing range.

"Now you!" she barked, pointing at Shikamaru.

"My name is Shikamaru Nara. I wish to become an average Jonnin. I like to sleep and watch clouds.I dislike people who are loud. He shot me a look.

"You could be teamed with Ino and Sakura" I muttered at him. He gave me a strange look but nodded. "True…"

"Or," I said, on a roll, "On a team with Ino, Sakura and Sasuke!"

"With me, that's four people idiot, so it couldn't happen." He muttered putting his head on the table. I was satisfied to see him shudder a bit anyway.

"My name is H-Hinata H-Hyuuga. I wish to untie my clan and become friends with my cousin. i like making medicine and" he eyes flicked to me "a boy". I dislike bossy people."

I spoke up without prompting, "My name is Naruto Uzamaki! I..." I hesitated a second, wondering if i should tell them the truth. Deciding to try, I continued, "I wish to be the greatest Hokage ever! I like Ramen and instant ramen! I dislike the three minutes it takes to make ramen and people who judge others without knowing them." pushing my mouth closed my eye's widened for a second before my expression went back to usual. of all the things i meant to say, only the last statement came out true and I cursed myself.

-X-

Anko studied the boy in front of her, she was sure he'd meant to say something else. Realizing they were staring at her she stood and said, "Good meet me at training ground 4 tomorrow at 4:00. The Hokage asked me to make you a stealth squad and I expect you to act like one!" I transported to the Hokages office before they could speak a word.

-X-

"Yes?"

"Why did you make us a stealth squad sir? i mean I can understand Nara, his shadow control could evolve into something extremely useful, and no one can deny the Hyuuga's byakugan, but Uzamaki?"

"You'll find out the full reason in time Anko, but for now be comforted to know Naruto can be quite stealthy if he needs. He'd have to be, with his life.

"That's all you're going to give me?" Anko said, irritated

"That's all I can tell you. The rest is Naruto's secret and it's his job to tell you."

Anko bowed stiffly, "thank you, sir."


	5. Test part 1

**Chapters 1-6 have been officially redone as of today, 6-19-12**

"Ok Maggots, listen up." Anko instructed in her brisk manner. "This test is simple to understand and a lot harder to execute." she held up three marbles, one was gray, one was red and one was brown. She tossed the gray to Naruto, the black to Hinata and the brown to Shikamaru.

"There are five more of each of these spread through the forest behind me. You must find them without being detected. There are two teams of older gennin, three chunnin a couple nin-hounds and me. The more your detected, the more your punishment will be. And you don't want to know how I punish people.

Now once you have all six, come back here and wait for the others. You have 8 hours." Anko smiled at their grim faces and she shouted a final word, "GO!"

They disappeared in a quickly and the sadistic snake mistress sat down and got out some dango. She felt it was going to be a good day.

-X-scene change/P.O.-X-

I leapt into the forced drawing my chakra inwards. Dimly I felt my team mates on the other side of me, converging to a point in front of me. I dropped lower, landing on a sturdy branch.

Shikamaru landed on the ground beneath me. "Man this is such a drag…" he rubbed his head as Hinata landed lightly in the clearing.

"S-shikamaru-kun, we should do are b-best" she said quietly.

"Yeah, yeah. We should spread out to cover more ground. Hinata keep an eye out with your Byakugan. Everyone collect all the marbles you see, even in there's more then there's supposed to be. This is a team test, so I suppose we had better act like one. "Shikamaru sighed again, "Why'd I want to become a ninja again." He muttered.

"Wow shikamaru, I didn't realize you were so smart!" I lied easily and the genius shrugged and walked off out of the clearing.

"W-we had better go too, N-n-naruto-kun"

I nodded and launched myself forward, grabbing onto a branch and swing to the next tree. I felt bad about treating Hinata like that but I really had no idea how to act around someone who had a crush on my mask. And I didn't want the Kyuubi's advice either.

I bit my lip. finding things, particularly inanimate things, was a skill I did not have. I heard a dog bark, perhaps fifty yards away, and quickly created a clone, this one made from water out of my canteen.. He went of running and I took the treetops above it, swing and jumping from branch to branch. Thinking quickly, a plan formed in my mind. I just hoped it would work.

-X-scene change/P.O.-X-

Having finished her dango, which she was NOT obsessed with, she stood deciding it was time to track the brats. Just before she leaped of she felt a presence and turned to the Hokage.

"Hello Anko-san" he nodded politely. "I'd just thought I'd check up on the team test. How's yours going?"

"Fine so far I'm about to start the hunt personally. It's been two hours and no one's been caught."

"That's good" he replied politely.

"Can't you tell me anything more?" Anko said in a near pleading. For some reason she just couldn't get the evening conversation out of her head.

"The Hokage smiled, knowing how she felt. "How about a deal, if you can find Naruto during this test I'll tell you more find him fast enough and I'll even convince him to tell you all of it."

"Deal" Anko was gone before the Hokage could blink. He chuckled; "she must really want to know" he walked off to see the other teams.

-X-scene change/P.O.-X-

I grinned, looking at the second marble in my hand. The gray interior shimmered in sun pouring between the branches. I hand planned on simply knocking out the chunnin and his dog only to find the he was holding the map to three marble he was suppose to guard. I had grabbed all three like Shikamaru had said. Now I was above my teammates, to where I just discovered them, though a couple hours had gone buy. Taking a deep breath I dropped from the trees and landed in front of them. I stopped a laugh at the faces and held out their marbles. "These are all I got so far."

They took them carefully, and I faked a frown at them.

"What they're not going to explode." to avoid questions I asked one of my own, "What are you doing here anyway.?"

"We both located a set of marbles in that hole, Hinata motioned to a hole in the ground, "but we can't reach them and if we transform we'll be detected."

I got down on my hands and knees and looked at the hole. I sighed in frustration when I realized I was the only one small enough to fit. I announced, "I'll get them," and slid slowly through the hole. Halfway down I could reach and I swiped them off the ground after checking for traps. I tried to lift myself up and a curse lightly before calling up to my team.

"What?" came Shikamaru's quiet reply.

"I'm stuck" I replied sourly

Hinata giggled, "Stop laughing" I snapped my predicament making me sour. They pulled me out with a couple of tugs and I jumped up handing them the marbles with a smile. "Sorry about yelling at you I was irritated." I said, dripping with sincerity. I ignored there baffled looks as they wondered if I was bi polar and left, muttering that we only had three marbles to go…"

-X-scene change/P.O.-X-

Anko jumped effortlessly through the tree tops, she had gathered reports from most of her men and was shocked to discover none had been detected. This might be harder that she thought…

"Damn it" she cursed quietly. "I really want to know!"


	6. Test part 2

**Chapters 1-6 have been officially redone as of today, 6-19-12**

I landed on a branch an hour later and almost growled with frustration. I still couldn't find the next set of marbles. _'Think, were would I…' _then it came to me and I gave and evil grin, not that anyone could see it, but if they could they would shiver in apprehensive, for it was the grin I often wore when playing a devious prank on one who had wronged me. I knew were the next set was, if I was right then I would be very happy.

Using chakra I leapt to the upper branches and scanned. Just as I thought there were only a couple birds in the area. Around this time a day birds should be all over the place hunting. I dropped a single branch lower and started going to were I saw the birds. It took me about five but finally I heard them above. Looking around I spotted their nest and the slightest gleam of silver.

I knew I would have to do this quick. Gathering chakra I put on a burst of speed and jumped over to the nest. I grabbed the three marbles as I heard the furious cries of the birds above. I jumped away as the pointed beak went through were my head was. The bird started to chase me as I dropped to the forest floor for more cover. I saw a waterfall up ahead and , more importantly, I knew there was a cave behind it. It was about 300 yards away. Using my senses I assured none was around me and put one a burst of speed.

I burst through the waterfall and quickly pulled a kunai as a figure turned towards me, their own knife in their hands. We stood still for a moment then I recognized the person as my eye's adjusted.

"Shikamaru." I gasped in relief

"Naruto?" he sounded unsure and I realized my back was to light, making me a shadow. To calm him I put my knife away and moved to the side so he can see me.

"I got another set" I told him, to break the silence.

"Me two, I just gathered it in here"

" I gathered mine in a birds nest. I ran in here to escape the very angry birds. It figures Sensei would be sadistic enough to place them there." I traded his marble for my own as we spoke.

"I'm going to meet Hinata in ten minutes, want to join me?"

I shrugged, "Sure, maybe she has the last set. Her bloodline should help her, after all."

"As long as she doesn't alert anyone using it." He pointed out. We headed out, but I couldn't help the twinge in my stomach as he studied me when he thought I wouldn't notice._ 'Another crack in my armor' _I thought grimly.

We hopped through the tree's in silence, avoiding any signs of guards by unspoken consent. Finally we landed in a clearing were Hinata was waiting patiently. As soon as we landed she said, "I f-found one set but I c-couldn't find any others. Did you gu…" she cut off herself as we each held out her marble from our own sets. She took them and handed us ours

"That's six" Shikamaru muttered as he recounted his.

"Then lets go!" I said in a loud whisper. "I want to surprise sensei!" they both rolled their eye's and smiled as they agreed to head back. We were close enough that it barely took five minutes. We found the place empty and, as they made themselves comfortable, I put my _unnaturally_ loud, (since it was faked) voice to use.

"SENSEI! WHERE ARE YOU! WE ARE WAITING!"

My teammates both winced rubbing their ears. I resisted the urge to do the same. A minute later Anko appeared in a puff of smoke, scowling.

"Alright! Hand them over!" we complied and she checked for fakes. Putting on a headset, she turned away and muttered, listening to the reports. She turned back, her scowl deeper. "Alright you all pass!"

"That's good, considering I was supposed to know an hour ago." the Hokage's dry voice sounded from the side. Everyone turned to look as he continued, "I got so curious to your absence I came to see for myself.

"Sorry Hokage-sama" Anko said with a polite bow.

"Its fine, it's good to get away from my paperwork. Just don't do it again." he walked over and started to discuss the results quietly with her.

"Naruto?"

"hmm" I answered Shikamaru, deep in thought.

"Why?"

"Why what?" I asked, acting confused. My brain was churning for answer and the third had heard and was now looking at us with a small smile. The kyuubi was laughing his head off in my stomach.

Sore didn't reply, just raised an eyebrow.

"Seems the test was harder than you thought Naruto" The Hokage commented, turning to the boy.

"Hokage, I just told you they passed with flying colo…" Anko began.

"That doesn't mean its easy Anko," he interrupted, calm as ever, "especially if a mere Genin caught a glimpse of him." he continued cryptically, so that no one but Naruto understood.

"I'm going to eat!" the blond cried out suddenly and stomped off, leaving two confused genin, one confused jonin and a _very _amused Hokage behind him.

-X-time skip-X-

A knock sounded on my door and I got up from where I was reading on the sofa. I opened the door to see Anko-sensei, grinning evil.

I smiled brightly, my mask in place before I could think, "Morning sensei! We training today?" it was harder today, pretending yesterday's near catastrophe didn't happen. Oh well it would wear off in time, it always did. What I stopped myself from thinking is there might not be enough time.

"Even better, were going shopping."

"What!"

"Yeah, I don't how you did it yesterday, but I refuse to let you train in stealth in that orange." Inside I was pleased to get a new wardrobe, but hid it, just like everything else.

"But sensei, I can't afford any new clothes!" I smiled like I had fooled her.

"Which is why I'm buying!"

She then proceeded to drag me around Konoha, while I hung back, whining and complaining. At five to one she had run out of places to take me. She turned to study me. I looked down at myself. I was wearing a zip up black jacket with a chain shirt underneath. I was wearing gray cargo pants. I decided I'd put my old katana on my waist and claim I was starting to train with it.

"Not bad" she muttered before saying, "Meet at the training ground at eight tomorrow" and we separated and for once my fake smile was hiding a smaller, real one.


	7. Preemptive Refusal

**This chapter now updated to line up with the updates of Chaps 1-6. This update happened on 7-3-12. Have a happy Fourth of July.**

"Y-your new c-clothing is n-nice, Naruto-kun." Hinata stammered out after a moment of silence the next morning.

"Really, thanks." I said as Hinata blushed. "Stupid sensei dragged me all around town yesterday" I complained, rolling my eye's dramatically.

"Only because I refuse to have someone on my stealth squad wear orange, Baka (idiot)" Anko-sensei replied as she 'poofed' in behind me.

"Why, if I can hide in orange I can hide in anything, duh, you old hag" I argued back, hiding my surprise at her appearance. I hadn't sensed her nearby and that worried be. Was I losing my touch of paranoia?

"Teme!" she spat back glaring at me.

I could see Shikamaru and Hinata looking on as we continued to hurl insults at each other until we ran out and simply leaned forward to glare.

I didn't see him do it, but Shikamaru, reluctantly, took action. Making a quick hand sign he used his _shadow possession jutsu _on them and slammed his head forward. Nothing happened to him but to me and Anko-sensei, our bodies suddenly pitched forward and i was left with a major headache.

"Ow!" I cried as I sat down with a thump. That really hurt. I was definitely losing my edge.

Rubbing her sore forehead Anko-sensei got a hold of herself and said, "Ok team, today were going to do some team trai…"

"Excuse me Anko-san ,but I'm afraid I must interrupt." My new sensei turned to see a polite Chunnin waiting for attention.

"Yes?" She asked.

"The Hokage requests the presence of Uzamaki Naruto in his office immediately."

"Very well, go," she waved to me, "Shimari and Sora will work on their taijutsu tell you get back."

"Thank you sensei!" I said cheekily, a smile on my face and ran off. But, despite my grin, I had a pit in my stomach, knowing what he wanted.

-X-Scene Change-X-

I walked into the Hokage tower, and the receptionist waved me in, scowling. I ignored her and went up to the Hokage's office. I knock politely before entering. I closed the door firmly behind me, and turned to look at him.

"No." I said clearly, deciding to cut out any banter.

"I haven't said anything yet" Was the aged leader's amused reply. He grinned at me as I scowled, his eyes twinkling.

"I know you too well and I know what you want and the answers no."

He sighed deeply and rubbed his forehead in thought. "They should know, Naruto, at the very least she needs to know. As your sensei she needs to know what you're capable so she knows what you can and cannot handle." He argued, determined to get his way.

To bad I was more stubborn "The answers still no .Why does it matter? Even if there was a situation I could handle, I'm not sure I would. Besides I'm an Infiltration specialist, and still a beginner. Detecting enemies and avoiding detection is all I'm good at."

-X-P.O.V. Change-X-

"Why does it matter? Even if there was a situation I could handle, I'm not sure I would. Besides I'm and Infiltration specialist, and still a beginner.. Detecting enemies and avoiding detection is all I'm good at."" Looking into his eye's, the Hokage knew that a lesser person would be crying right now. "you don't know what it's like, to not be able to trust your own actions." he went on, "On the day when I met my team I decided to tell them, I _was_ going to show them a bit of the true me, but of all the things I meant to say, only one of them came out right. All the rest was my mask speaking," his voice broke slightly.

The Hokage looked on, thinking, 'I knew it was bad, but not this bad'

"I'm sorry Naruto," he said sincerely, "I truly am, but she does deserve to know."

"I know, and she will know in time. After all, I'm slipping up more and more now." was his quiet reply.

"Nice clothes, by the way," The Hokage said, trying to lighten the mood.

He grinned, not much but it was better than nothing. "Thanks, Anko-sensei made me get them. One of the best times I've ever had, not that she'll ever know it. I was really getting sick of that jumpsuit."

"We all were Naruto, we all were." The Third Hokage of Konoha said warmly.

They sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes before Naruto stood. "May I be excused, Hokage-sama?" he requested politely.

"Of course, you have training, I'm sorry to say that I forgot. You may go." The Hokage dismissed him. "Oh and Naruto, don't sell yourself short. There's more to infiltration then detecting and avoiding detection and you're good at all of it."

Naruto nodded slowly, not really paying attention as he stood there for another minute, took a couple of deep breaths and smiled brightly mask back in place. Then he left.

Still staring at the door the aging man muttered, "Oh Naruto, what did you ever do to deserve such a hard life. I feel for you, I truly do."

-X-Scene/P.O.V. Change-X-

"Hey! I'm back!" I cried as I ran up to our training ground. Anko looked up and my teammates stopped sparring, both panting heavily.

"There you are brat, now, since your teammates our both exhausted already were going to be discussing strategies."

I faked a groan and Anko told me to shut up. I sat there, pretending to pout, but was listening, fascinated that I actually had someone willing to teach me personally, since Iruka just taught and helped everybody from students to little old ladies crossing the street.

We sat there for the next three hours listening to her as she explained different strategies for infiltration and pointed out ways that people often hid important documents. It was unnerving to realize how much I knew from firsthand experience. Maybe I wasn't such a beginner after all.

In the end she stood signaling us to do the same. She handed us each a scroll and instructed us to read it before tomorrow.

"Hey N-naruto?" I turned to Hinata

"Yeah?" I asked politely

"A-re you in t-t-rouble with the H-hokage."

Inwardly I winced, hoping they had forgotten. Thinking fast I answered, " Nah, He wanted to talk about my allowance since now I technically have a job.'

"Allowance?" Now Shikamaru joined in the conversation.

"Yeah, from the fund." I answered, easily hiding my nerves.

Looking on as her students talked, Anko would have eaten her socks if that was what they really talked about, but she couldn't see any signs he was lying.

"What fund?" the questions kept coming, and i hid my annoyance. didn't the yhave a clue about privacy.

"The village orphan fund, duh" I said like they were stupid, "You know, the one that give the orphans and orphanages the money they need to survive " I explained like I was talking to a slow child. "Anyway, " I said, realizing I was breaking character, "I got to go, bye!" with a cheerful shout and wave I was gone, running into the distance.

Though I didn't know it at the time, they were each thinking the same, 'what are you hiding Naruto?'

-X- one month later-X-

Naruto had managed to keep his mask in place for a while, long enough to lower the suspicions around him, when they got called to the Hokage's office with orders to hurry. Rushing in the Hokage spoke quickly, knowing the team needed to leave as soon as possible.

"Kakashi's team took a c -rank mission that turned into a mid b-rank when they were attacked by the demon brothers. They decided to continue but Kakashi requested back up just in case. Your mission is to sneak into the wave from the land of water side and pretend you construction workers to help on the bridge. Don't reveal yourself unless necessary. Leave as soon as possible." The Hokage ordered. " I know this is your first serious mission but I have full faith in you."

Anko saluted the Hokage and she led us out the door at a fast jog. I had a feeling life was going to be complicated.


	8. Mission:Encounter with a socalled Demon

**Important read warnings.**

******Important read warnings.**

******Important read warnings.**

**This is now up to date now, as of 1-31-13. Read all warnings in the future so you know when you reached the unedited, bad stuff. It will be replaced.**

******************Important read warnings.**

**********Important read warnings.**

******************Important read warnings.**

I scrunched up my nose as so much killer intent filled the air I could practically taste it. If I had been on my own I would have released my own killer intent to match it. But I wasn't. I had my team with me and that mattered.

We had traveled the long way around, so it would seem like we were coming from another nation. We had traveled non-stop and even I was starting to suffer from chakra exhaustion.

Anko felt the K.I. too and ordered us to split up.

I obeyed with a small smile. As I so I realized that I hadn't talked much during the journey and cursed myself for being out of character but I didn't dare to fix it now. I landed in a bush a few feet away from the fight. Kakashi was facing Zabaza, a high A-rank missing nin.

They stood a few feet away from each other, Zabaza on a lake, Kakashi on the shore. Mist filled the air, filled with chakra. I couldn't figure out why until I remembered Zabaza's reputation as a silent killer. The fog would deaden the sound, as well as block people's sight and chakra's senses.

Which made it all the more hilarious that I could use it to hide my own chakra for a jutsu.

As I finished my plan I heard Kakashi shout to his team to run away. I looked up and wanted to smack him. He was trapped on top the lake. He was a jounin for god's sake, why did he try to fight a mist missing-nin on the water. That's suicide.

I made my way behind them, staying low to the ground a keeping silent. Kakashi's team was arguing with him and I knew it was moments until Anko-sensei stepped in and pulled Kakashi's ass out of the frying pan. Figuratively speaking, obviously.

Positioning myself, formed a few hand signs, grinning at how I was hiding my chakra among Zabaza's own. Being a prankster, I could appreciate the irony. "_Wind Release: Grand Chaos"_I whispered, as a ball of wind chakra circle and compressed itself into my palm, until it was about the size of a large marble. I tossed it in the small opening in between Kakashi and Zabaza.

His eyes widened, his sharingon probably analyzing and taking in how much wind chakra was stored inside the small sphere. He cursed, causing Zabaza, who was taunting the students, to look over. He caught site of the sphere, floating a few feet off the ground due to it airy nature.

Then things got messy.

The orb exploded, and from the ball came a thousand winds, each as sharp as the sharpest blade, blowing in every direction. Kakashi was blasted backwards, protected by the remnant of Zabaza's trap. Zabaza managed to deflect the first couple blades but was nearly overwhelmed when as someone streaked through the clearing, rescuing him before they both vanished.

Kakashi stood up, cursing and told his team to go; he'd catch up after he'd double checked the area. They left without obediently, now since it seemed threat was gone.

I watched them go, paying attention to their members for the first time. I wasn't surprised to see Sasuke, no doubt Kakashi was instructed to teach him the basics of the sharingon when it awoke. I felt a little bad, seeing Sakura following along behind him like a puppy dog. I was most surprised to see Kiba and Akamaru. I felt bad for him. For someone coming from a family who valued partnership, he must hate his team.

"You can come out now." Kakashi stated into the empty clearing, surprising me.. So he had sensed us after all. We jumped out and landed in the clearing, though I was careful to move in a different direction then from where I cast my jutsu.

"Thanks for the save Anko," Kakashi mentioned, nodding to our sensei, "I was in a real bind there."

"That wasn't me, I thought you did something..." She denied, frowning.

"So who was it?" I asked, in MY normal voice.

"Shush, Naruto, I don't know but I _will_ find out." was Anko's predictable reply. I smiled inwardly. 'Not on my watch.' I thought, 'thinking of which, I need a new battery for mine, it died ages ago…"

I was nudged back to reality, and possibly out of insanity, by Kakashi. I had to stop zoning out.

"So you're my cover?"

"Yeah, now catch up with your team Kakashi, before they get worried. We'll be around, in the shadows."

He nodded and disappeared in a poof of smoke, show-off.

Anko-sensei turned to us, "Let's go." She ordered, in total business mode. Seconds later it was like no one had been in the clearing at all…except for the slashed over all the trees and ground, and a kunai or two.


	9. Battle for the Bridge

**This is now up to date as of 1-31-13.**

**I tend to go from first to third person writing. I'm trying to do this fanfic in all first-person, but I originally wrote this in third. I fixed it best I could, nut I randomly switched to third point of view when talking about Kakashi or Anko.**

**Here we are! The next chapter! Will Anko finally see though a piece of Naruto's mask?**

_Chapter:_ **Battle for the Bridge!**

**-X- Story Start -X-**

For an entire week the schedule was the same, and boring. Two people had to always be on watch so they took twelve hour shifts. If you weren't on watch, you were usually sleeping, or spending your free time in disguise. Naruto explored the village mostly, having to hold himself back from kicking the ass of every bully of mercenary in the village. If he wasn't on a mission…

I was watching from a tree and was snapped out of his thoughts as Kakashi and his team left, He looked up and nodded at Shikamaru, who sighed but started to shadow them. He stayed to protect the family. Zabaza might not resort to harming the targets family, but Gato most definitely would. When they were gone, he turned his eyes to the surrounding forest, the fake smile he was wearing, just in case, fading to a frown. Anko and Hinata were already by the bridge, in case Zabaza showed up early. Even I didn't know how Kakashi had decided this was when Zabaza would be back, but Anko had agreed with him, so whatever. I hated having to wait, but as 'dead-last' I got the easiest job, take out any hit man going after the boy or his mother. Well, at least that wouldn't be so bad. Those mercenaries had better look out, because Naruto had a bone to pick with them. And everyone like them. In short, they were doomed.

They came about ten minutes later, not bothering to keep quiet. Hey, who was going to stop them, the little kid? The mom? Certainly not some genin hidden in the trees with a vendetta against bully, perverts, rapist, etc.

As they reached the door, the young ninja leapt from the tree. The bigger of the two raised and arm, and was about to pound the doors in when he felt 30 inches of tempered steel go through his liver. He froze for a moment but collapsed with a mangled grunt as the blade retracted.

"What the…" his partner turned, blade drawn to face Naruto, whose sword was also drawn. As they stared each other down, the older man spared a glance at his moaning partner.

"Ha!" he said, grinning, "you missed the heart, he'll live."

I raised his eyebrows and replied, "You don't know much, do you? I wasn't aiming for his heart. I cut into the liver, which is basically your body's filter. Does he drink?" Not waiting for n answer, I went on. "Smoke? Every poison your body doesn't need, or has trouble breaking down, like tobacco or alcohol, goes through the liver. Right now all those things that can harm the body get caught there and now all those things are leaking into his system as a mushy paste. He'll die, just real slowly." It was a lengthy explanation, considering the circumstances. I didn't waste more time, with a burst of charka to the legs, flipped over the man, and head locked the guy for a second. Then I broke his neck.

Creating two water clones, easily done because of all the water nearby, I told them to clean up the bodies. Lucky the bridge was close enough that I could hold them while I went to help out his friends.

**-X- the Bridge, a couple minutes earlier. -X- **

Kakashi panted and looked over at the demon brothers, who Zabaza had rescued. They stood on the sidelines, watching easily.

"What are they for," he asked with a grimace.

"Insurance!" he former mist-nin replied, "My partner informed me that the damn wind jutsu that ended our last battle wasn't yours, so I figured someone else is after me. There here incase that person decides to attack." As he was talking, Zabaza was preparing his attack.

Unbeknownst to everyone, I arrived on the bridge right then, hiding my presence in the mist, though at least this time it was the natural kind.

I glanced around, seeing Kiba leap into a dome of ice to rescue Sasuke, though he didn't appear happy about it. Hinata and Shikamaru had slid up next to Sakura unnoticed, bolstering the protection around Tazuna. Then there was Kakashi.

Zabaza leapt, appearing over Kakashi with a diagonal swing down. Before Kakashi could react, Anko, fearing her comrade's safety, jumped in and pulled him backwards. Zabaza thought on his feet and, while Anko was still in a halve-turn, he swiped at her unprotected back.

"Anko!" Kakashi gasped a warning.

Anko started to whirl but knew she wouldn't be quick enough.

I had been watching all this with muted horror. Shikamaru and Hinata were unconscious from a surprise attack from the demon brothers. Sakura sat in a lump at the bridge builders feet, scared into unconsciousness by all the killer intent, or at least he assumed, since she hadn't a scratch on her. Sasuke was in a weird ice dome with Kiba, both unconscious.

Now I was watching as my sensei about to be butchered after saving Kakashi from the same fate. In a single instant I remembered everything good about my sensei. How she had put up with my whining; with my 'inability' to learn anything properly, how she had bought me new clothes and made sure I was always ready.

In that instant I decided. I was moving before I knew I had decided anything. My katana came clear of it's sheath the second time that day. With a rush of speed, I slid in front of his sensei and blocked the swinging sword, grunting at the effort.

Everyone froze, staring at the blond.

"Sensei," I grunted, after a couple moments of her being frozen and staring.

"Yeah?" her voice was slightly stunned. Coming with in an inch of their life could do that to a person, even a seasoned jonin.

"Move…" I would have shouted, but that would require breath, which he was short of.

"Oh…right" She flipped upright and stood beside Kakashi.

I disengaged and jumped backwards, trying to pull out of range. I failed and Zabaza knocked me to the ground. Putting his foot on my back, he pressed his sword onto my neck.

"Well, well, it seems we need to talk," he said pleasantly to the three remaining leaf-nin.

"Let him go, Zabaza, he can do no harm to you" Anko commanded.

"Ah yes, Anko the snake mistress of Konoha. Now, tell me why I should. After all he may grow up to become an annoyance to me." He seemed to think. "of course, you could always give me the bridge builder."

Anko hesitated.

"Don't you dare sensei!" I said from under the 'Demon'. my voice was strained, at first Anko though it was the sword, but then she noticed I was making quick gesture with his right hand. _'Hand signs?' _she wondered, glancing at Kakashi. He'd seen it too.

He raised and eyebrow, asking with it,_ "Did you…?"_

She shook her head as Zabaza seemed to notice something. "Hey kid, what are you doing? Don't try any jutsu's. Even if you could make hand-signs, nothing your level could possibly…" he was cut off by a blast of wind that blasted out from I, throwing him off. The pressure actually lifted Naruto off the ground as the orb surrounded him. It vanished and he landed on his feet.

I grinned, "You were saying?"

Zabaza had also landed upright. "How!" he gasped.

"Your partner isn't the only one to have discovered the use of one-handed signs. It's taught to the high level ninja's at our village. Of course I had to learn it on my own, since I'm not a high level ninja. Yet.

**(P.S: you'll learn about his knowledge of Haku's knowledge of one-handed seals later, if you read the short story at the end.)**

"Brat!" Zabaza roared in anger. He hated being spited.

"Yes?" I replied, starting to make a long set of hand seals. Zabaza followed suit. The older man was quicker and soon a water dragon roared and charged Naruto. Just before it hit him, he completed the last seal.

There was a huge explosion.

Anko and Kakashi gasped and Zabaza smirked but all three felt there jaws drop as Naruto stood there, not even wet. In front of him stood a huge pillar of water, swirling. It took a moment for Kakshi to realize it wasn't water.

"A tornado" he spoke softly.

Indeed it was. The water was what was left of the water dragon, which had been sucked up the instant the tornado sprang into existence.

Inwardly I sighed with relief. I hadn't though he was going to finish in time.

That was before laughing echoed across the bridge, carried by the water. Everyone turned to look. Gato stood on one end, a bunch of thugs behind him.

"Zabaza, it seems I needn't kill you after all."

"What!" he growled.

"Yes," the business man continued. "After-all, missing nin are so expensive. But I needn't worry about since some ten-year old is beating you."

I felt an eyebrow twitch, trying to calm myself. 'He's far away,' I thought, 'He just can't see how tall you are.' I thought I heard the Kyuubi snort from the back of my mind, but zoned it out.

"Uh-oh!" Anko muttered, backing away slowly.

"What?" Kakashi asked, following her lead.

"Naruto doesn't get truly angry easily, but when you comment on his height, well thing started to blow up. There's a reason I no longer allow him to carry explosive tags when training, and Training ground 17 is under for repairs."

Kakashi wanted to whistle. He had seen Training grounds 17 when they started repairing it.

"And being off on his age is also bad?"

"Well, know, being off by a year is fine, but guessing _three years_ too low, that's different._._"

"…Honestly," Gato was speaking, "A punk who hasn't even started puberty yet is beating you! You're a joke!" He probably would have gone on, but I had finally snapped at the puberty comment. 'I am not prepubescent, God dammit!'

I swept my sword off the ground and started to swing it horizontally, making a few had signs to modify my tornado jutsu.

"Die!" I yelled in fury!

The wind from the tornado roared after the charka blade as a wide edge. Anyone not quick enough to drop and over three feet tall died and the blade ripped through.

'_Crap!' _ Was the thought of both Anko and Kakashi as they looked at the carnage. Even Gato had been hit, even though it only took off the top of his skull.

I felt darkness close in on me as I collapsed, my sword clattering to the ground.

"Naruto!" they shouted, and took off toward him. Neither of them noticed a shadow shoot from the ice dome toward the fallen blond.

**-X-END-X-**

**There's the main chapter. Hope you enjoyed. Also, review and tell me what you thought of the fight. I'm not very good at writing them. Plus, if Naruto seemed over-powered, don't worry, it has dire consequences, emotionally, physical and socially.**

**Naruto and Haku**

Haku cried quietly, sitting on the edge of the river. He didn't mind the cold water lapping at his bare feet. It couldn't be any colder than his heart.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he heard someone ask. Haku looked up to see a blond boy crouching beside him, bright blue eyes narrowed in concern. "Aren't you worried about getting a cold?" The curiousness, coupled with his obvious concern, made Haku pause in his grieve.

"I don't care. Aren't you?" he replied, wondering how long it would be until the boy realized he was a freak and ran.

"Nah! I don't get sick." He said carelessly.

Now Haku studied the boy and realized he wasn't a merchant's son, like Haku first assumed. All his clothes were second hand and nearly too small.

"I'm Naruto, by the way"

"I'm Haku." Haku replied, nervously. If Naruto noticed it, he pretended not to notice.

"Say, what are you doing out here anyway?"

'_This was it,' _Haku thought,_ 'now he'll run' _"I have a bloodline and my dad killed my mom because of it, I accidentally killed him because of it." This whole time he was stuttering **(I was just too lazy to type it that way, since it's just annoying. I applaud the people who do.) **

Naruto didn't run, as Haku had expected, but just watched with sad eyes, like he knew what it was like.

"Aren't you going to run?" Haku asked, too amazed to stutter.

Naruto shook his head, "Why should I, I don't care if you killed him. Though it's sad, he deserved it. After all, no one deserves to be hated for something that wasn't there fault." Haku felt, deep down, that Naruto knew this from personal experience. "Come on," Naruto held out a hand, "Let me treat you to dinner"

Haku took the hand and stood up but said, "None of the restaurants will let me eat there."

Naruto's eye's narrowed in disgust as he replied offhandedly, "Oh, that's fine, I tend to avoid restaurants anyway."

Naruto led the ice-user away, toward were he was camped. Later, Haku would end up sleepy there for the next few nights before joining Zabaza1. But ever since Naruto stopped to speak that evening, a friendship had developed, with a bond as unbreakable as time itself.

_1: More on Haku joining Zabaza next chapter._

**-X—**

**There hope you enjoyed. Haku turns out to be quiet an important character, and I downplayed his involvement in recent chapters for a reason. Please review**


	10. Explanation for Adults

**This chapter is now up to date as of 1-31-13. **

**That's three chapters updated tonight. I'm going to bed now.**

Ok not: I am not very good at fight scenes. One of my reviewers pointed it out and I'm thankful that they told the truth. Thing is, fight scenes just aren't my style. So I thank you all, and Patrick S for critiquing me. The reviews were awesome and I'm sorry for the wait.

PS: I know I edited this chapter and the previous one, but I did't change the fight scene that much. Like I said, not exactly my style. I did try to clean it up a little though.

Before

"Die!" I yelled in fury!

The wind from the tornado roared after the charka blade as a wide edge. Anyone not quick enough to drop and over three feet tall died and the blade ripped through.

'Crap!' Was the thought of both Anko and Kakashi as they looked at the carnage. Even Gato had been hit, even though it only took off the top of his skull.

I felt darkness close in on me as I collapsed, my sword clattering to the ground.

"Naruto!" they shouted, and took off toward him. Neither of them noticed a shadow shoot from the ice dome toward the fallen blond.

-X-

Anko and Kakashi arrived at Naruto's still form as the masked boy rolled Naruto onto his back.

"Haku…" Zabaza muttered in surprise.

"Come on…" Haku mumbled under his breath, his hands glowing green as he scanned Naruto, "Don't you dare die on me Naruto." He growled as his mask got in his way and quickly took it off, throwing it aside.

The three Jonin looked at each other. Zabaza was the first to ask the question, keeping his voice quiet, "How do they know each other?"

Kakashi shrugged and looked at Anko, since Naruto was her student. "Hell if I know! Anko said her voice also low. She eyed the two boys, "My guess, is that only they can answer that question."

At that moment Haku sighed, "Thank god, only charka exhaustion, the rest is minor…" He put a hand on Naruto's chest and push a little charka in to jump start his system, before turning to the three older-nin.

"Are you three ok?" dumbly, they nodded, thinking, 'What the Hell!'

"Good, now we should probably wake the oth…"

"Let them sleep they need their beauty rest. Especially the Uchiha." I cut my friend off as I sat up. "Besides, I have a feeling that my sensei's going to want a private conversation…." I trailed off, glancing at the snake mistress.

"About what?" Haku asked, looking between the two, before seeming to catch onto something. Turning, he whacked his friend upside the head.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"You didn't tell her! I mean, come on, I know your secretive, and paranoid, but she's your sensei for Kami-sakes."

I waited patiently. "Are you done?"

Haku seemed to calm down at his words. He nodded. "Sorry"

I shrugged, "I always thought you were too cool-headed, and it's about time you let your anger out."

"Wait!" Zabaza said, "How do you know each other?"

I looked up, "I met Haku In his village a long time ago. We hung out for about a week, becoming close friends. Then I told Haku I had to leave and get back to Konoha. He went off to the bridge to mourn, since he knew Konoha probably wouldn't accept a random child with no identification or guardian. That's where he met you. When you let him go fetch his stuff, he came back and told me good bye. In turn I gave him my address so we could keep in touch, as well as a seal so my summons could find him. " I explained in one long drawn out breath. He was afraid someone would interrupt.

"Oh…" Zabaza said, thoughtfully.

Finally Anko had had enough. "Ok, brat! Explain!" she barked.

The 'brat' sighed, "Ok, but no interrupting. It's not I story I like to tell." He took a deep breath, "At the age of four, I was already extremely mature for my age. I realized that the villagers for some reason not yet unknown to me, feared me and that fear was the center of their hate and anger. In short, they wanted me dead. So I decided that, in order to gain there trust, I had to act as harmless as can be, not that I could do that much harm then anyway. So I started acting optimistic, smiling and laughing all the time. This, as you may have noticed, didn't work, but I kept it up."

Kakashi opened his mouth, but I held up a hand, "I know, you want to know, why? The answer is that it was my last hope. As a four year old, I had no better plan. And gradually, it worked; the beating came less sever and people did those more for a way to relieve anger then to kill me. I'm sure this happened subconsciously, but that didn't matter. Unfortunately, one group of ninja didn't fall for it at all. Being trained, they thought it was a trap, set by the great Kyuubi. So one night, while drunk, they started hunting me, spewing their thoughts to everyone in sight. Needless to say, I heard them long before they found me. I ran for halve the night before they found and beat me into unconsciousness. That was when I met Kyubbi, and boy was he angry. He was about ready to take control, even though it would hurt both of us, just to kill them. But group of Anbu had found them and brought them in. Boy, they had a long night with Ibiki." I noticed Zabaza's narrowed eye's, "Zabaza-san, please don't base the image of my village on this story, I'm a Jinchuuriki and a scapegoat, so my life's bound to be difficult."

"Any way's after I recovered in the hospital, I told Hokage-jiji everything that happened and my plan to act the happy fool. He agreed it was the best that I could do, since I refused being moved to another, smaller, village. He also warned me that creating such a mask was going to be hard, and gave me a passport for traveling so I could leave and let go of my act without breaking the image I built up. It was on one of these I met Haku. So over time I continued to act and the mask began to stick. Now I have trouble taking it off around people, and sometimes even in private. Since I became a ninja, the stress has been getting at me and I've been beginning to slip," Anko nodded as she understood. "That's basically everything…" I concluded into the silence.

"That explains why you disappeared a lot as a child," Kakashi said after a moment, "In the Anbu, we always wondered if someone had finally gotten you. I hate to say it, but a few actually hoped for it. But you always popped up again, usually in some sort of trouble."

I shrugged, "What can I say, I'm a troubled person, in more ways than one, "he replied in grim humor.

Haku rolled his eyes, "You think?"

"No he doesn't, "Anko replied instantaneously.

"Hey!" I shouted

"Any way, Anko started, ignoring my cry, "Why didn't you tell me before?"

Another shrug, "It would be pointless, since my mask was so automatic. Even if I had told you, it wouldn't have affected anything, except you'd be nervous about what to teach me because you knew what I could do, if you believed me at all."

"I still should have known!" She argued.

"That's what Hokage-jiji said. I disagreed."

Kakashi blinked, "Wait, you _disagreed_ with the_ Hokage_."

I glanced at him, "Yeah, we have debates all the time, whenever he needs to decide on an issue if it's a matter of ethics and occasionally politics. It help him "see both sides of the issue" to use his own words. Though refusing to tell you the truth, Anko-sensei, is the only I've ever outright refused to do for him."

"When did he tell you the 'both sides of the issue' thing?" Kakashi asked curious. It sounded as if Naruto was quoting something from long ago.

"Four to five years ago. He asked me to debate something with him. I think it was a marriage issue between some civilian members of his clan and another. So I demanded to know why, since he had asked, and not ordered."

I smiled at the memory, "This was just after I had put on my mask, so he replied, 'Because debating is not only a way to decide something, it also shows an onlooker both sides of the issue, the good and bad. It is something I do in politics all the time. Also, if you going to be Hokage, like you so enthusiastically claim, then you're going to need to know how to make a good argument in a debate, and, since I'm so old, I'm the best practice partner there is…' It was just like him, to use my mask against me."

I stood, and helped Haku stand up. "We better wake sleeping beauties over there and maybe sleeping ugly too…"

Haku snorted and went over to the unconscious Sakura. I went to follow, but turned around, "Don't forget, you've heard none of this. If I heard someone snitched, I will hunt them down in act there worse nightmares." I made my voice deadly serious. Then a smile lit my feature and to the Jonin my eyes seemed to glow a bright blue with happiness, "Good, glad we could have this talk." The Jonin nodded dumbly once more, all wondering the same thing, 'How the hell am I supposed to act like I don't remember that!"

I bent down by Sasuke, Haku's ice mirrors had long since melted. Plucking the Senbon from his neck, he shook him. He groaned and opened his eyes, there was a flicker of red before fading to black. 'So Sasuke activated his bloodline huh, that ought to make him happy.' Naruto thought.

"Ugh, what happened dobe?" Sasuke demanded.

Making it up as I went along (and making sure everyone that was conscious could here), I shouted, "It was soo cool. Anko-sensei, saved Kakashi-san and was about to battle Zabaza when Gato showed up and laughed at Zabaza. He even called Zabaza a fool! Then Zabaza got all angry and told us that are dis….disa…problems were at an end and then he charged Gato and his army of was there then he was gone. Second later he reappeared and they were all dead and he didn't have a scratch." As I spoke, or rather shouted, i was waving my arms wildly.

'Clever' Kakashi thought, 'now we all have the same cover story.'

'Nice Naruto' was what Anko thought 'now our stories won't contradict.

Zabaza frowned mentally, 'he called me a fool. Oh well at least he made it up when he claimed I killed them all at once. Though he seems to have an extraordinary amount of trust for me, though I suppose I have Haku to thank for that…" He glanced at his partner, who was helping Shimari up, calmly explaining that they were no long enemy's. He smiled slightly, thinking, 'Haku's one neat kid. I'm glad I took him in.'

-X-

Yes! There it is finally up. Please review!


	11. Deception

**Stop! If you are reasing this as of June 19th 2012. This does not link up with chapters 1-6. This fic is going under major renovations in order to smooth out the storyline and minimize appearance of OC's.**

**Yo! Sorry about the long wait. I finally got my own computer back and I had to catch up on all the fics I had been reading beforehand. So Here the Next chapter of The Shattering Mask.**

**-X-**

"Your joking, right?" The Hokage of Konoha asked as he stared at the teams before him, and their two companions.

"Would I joke, jiji(old man)" Naruto asked and everyone looked at him. "About this," he added. Sarutobi sighed, knowing that not even Naruto would joke about such a thing.

"Who's idea was this?" As predicted, Everyone pointed to the enigma of Konoha. Not that most realized he was a mystery, preferring to think of him as just lucky. Sarutobi sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Can I talk to Naruto alone please?" he sighed Obediently they all left as the Hokage called, "Zabaza, Haku, please stand outside the door"

Once the door was called, Naruto raised an eyebrow, Grinning widely as he whispered, "Well?" and waited for his leaders arguments.

The man known as the Professor of Konoha studied the boy across from him. Inwardly he wondered if the boy's smile was part of his mask, or if the boy was genuinely grinning.

"Why don't you start," The Hokage proposed. This was something they often did when Naruito was a child, hiding in the Hokage's office. When he need help on a question of moral's or occasionally politics, he a Naruto would debate the issue. It helped The aging man see both sides of the issue and kept the boy's mind sharp.

"Well, Zabaza is a well-known missing-nin and would be a strong addition to the ranks. He might not be trusted at first, but I'm sure we can turn the views around." The Boy proposed.

"Yes, but as you said, he is well known. Accepting him into are ranks shows the other missing-nin we are companionate towards them. Soon we may have thousands on our door, jading in applications."

"Haku is a nearly-dead, bloodline and we both know Konoha loves bloodlines. Plus they could both add some major water Jutsu to our arsenal and library."

"Yes but accepting them may also make us look weak to the other villages, as if we need help. That may queue and attack, and that a war. Besides, if the Council knows he has a near-extinct bloodline, they'll try breeding him like an animal, be for he gets any chance to start his own life. And I know you'd hate that."

Naruto frowned, It was true, the idea of a human being treated in such way made him sick. No one deserved such a thing. He'd know. "True…" They were both silent as they considered their arguments.

"Zabaza is a master at the broadsword and has useful info on the other six swordsman form the mist, including Kisame, a member of Akatsuki. That could be a very powerful ability's over our enemy's. And our Ally's as well."

"True…" the old man nodded. "Well, you got me this round Naruto. Call them in"

Naruto took a deep breath and restored the smile that had slipped from his face during the debate. Then he waked to the door an d open it.

-**X**-

Zabaza fidgeted, wondering what was taking so long as Haku calmly read a scroll, hiding his own nervousness.

Suddenly the door opened and everyone(Team 7 had stayed with them, Naruto's team had gone to the re usual training grounds to wait.) looked up. Naruto smiled and waved the duo in. If this was anyone else, Zabaza might have been comforted by that smile, but this was not any one else. This was Naruto, who was _always_ smiling. So

Zabaza walked in as Naruto waved to the Hokage, "Bye Jiji!" he called.

The pair form the mist walked in to meet their fate.

**-X-**

**(in this scene, I was tempted to not let you know who one but decided not to leave that particular Cliff-Hanger.)**

**-X-**

Naruto arrived home, exhausted. Anko had put them through their drills as if they had spent the past week traveling and a month before that on mission. And if Naruto was exhausted, that he hated to think of the condition his teammates were in.

Naruto fell asleep and was pulled into his sub-conscious. He opened his eye's in front of the fox's cage,. The fox was there waiting for him.

"Hey Kyuu, what's up? You've been kind of quiet this past month or so. I was starting to get worried."

The fox smiled at him lightly, hearing the sarcasm in his voice, but knowing he really had been worried. **"Yeah well, sorry about that kit, but I was busy."**

The Genin raised an eyebrow, "Busy? How busy could you be when you sealed within my stomach and are stuck in my sub-conscious all day."

In answer the demon nodded to a door in the wall that had _not _been there last time he had visited. **"I have been building that."**

Curious, The host walked over and opened it.

"…" Was his first reaction. It was his second too.

"Wow…" he finally managed. In front of him was a Huge walk din closet, type room. But the walls were made of shelves which held scrolls. Lot's of scrolls

"What is it" he asked curiously.

"**A Library." **The Kyuubi answered smugly. Naruto shot him a glare and he elaborated. **"It's from my memory. I have a photographic memory so I went through and found all type's of thing that may be useful to you. Like a string a hand seal and what they do, and even a approximant amount of chakra needed. Other thing like Exercises and weapons are there too."**

"You know, any one ion the worlds would give up all they own to access this."

"**Yes, but only you, me, or another Container can access it, and only if you allow them to. Nit even the Yamanaka clan Jutsu's could penetrate that library. Of course, you free to memorize and copy anything in there when you wake up. So others can learn it. That's up to you."**

Naruto smiled at the fox who was his closest companion. "You awesome, so awesome, I don't have the word to express it."

"I know"

"Now don't be getting a big head. After all, I'm only a piece a trash, what I say isn't important." The two friends shared a sorrowful laugh.

"**You better get some real sleep, kit. That sensei of yours is crazy"**

Naruto nodded in consent and agreement and let his mind slip into sleep.

**-X-Elsewere -X-**

"Hokage-sama the diplomat was telling the truth. He has other information he is willing to share, but demand we give him protection. Also, he is due to return in the morning." Ibiki reported

"Can we send anyone in to take his place?"

"No sir, are infiltration specialist is on long term assignment and are second best is gone as well."

"What about our third best?"

"Sir, we have no third best. The only one who came close died last month." Reported Ibiki. "I'm afraid, sir, that infiltration agents is something we are decidedly lacking. There is no one I know of, that I would trust to do the job properly."

The Hokage spoke grimly, "I know one, but he won't be happy about it."

**-X-**

When Naruto awoke, he found a note slid under his door, saying the Hokage was requesting him in particular, for a special mission that required his skills. He quickly shrugged in his clothing , thankful for Anko pulling him on a 'reluctant' shopping trip.

He quickly left.

-X-

"Anko, I know this is sudden but I need you to take this mission. It's a low-c-rank, escorting a low-level diplomat. There shouldn't be any trouble, but if there is, send a bird for back up if possible. I'm also afraid, you guy's will be without Naruto. I need him for a few days."

Shimari frowned, "Hokage-sama, may I ask why we are receiving a c-rank mission so soon?"

"Yes, you see, I wish for you guys to be ready for the Chunnin exams if you wish to take that. For that, I think you should spend a bit more time outside the village."

"But then shouldn't Naruto…"

"Naruto, " The Hokage interrupted as kindly as possible, has been outside the village before, without permission halve the time, but out of it. That is halve the point of this mission. Plus I need him to settle in Zabaza, since it was idea." This last one had just occurred to him, but it seemed sound enough. "Plus, he shouldn't be needed. Three ninja, should be enough for this."

They were silent for a moment, before Anko spoke, "Alright team, go and pack for a week. Meet me at the gate in two hours." They nodded and left. Anko continued when they were gone, "Who are we escorting and what is Naruto _really_ doing?"

The leader put a hand over his heart in pretend shock, "you doubt me! You've been around Naruto too long." she said nothing and he sighed and stood, opening a window, saying "both can be answered in a moment." a moment later a figure jumped through the window. Naruto stood up, dusting his knees. "Nice timing," He laughed. "Hey Anko-sensei!" he half shouted, before his face froze as he took in all the details in the scene before him. His sensei holding a c-rank mission scroll. The Old man watching him carefully. The wording of the summons note, "_…a special mission that required his skills" _

Gradually he turned to the Hokage, why do I feel as if you about to black mail or are currently tricking me?"

"Does know one trust me?" he asked.

They gave no answer.

"Fine, your team is going on a escort mission for a low-level diplomat. This is partly because I need to hide you missing and partly training for the Chunnin exams."

"And why am I going to be missing?" Naruto asked and added, "Give the answer I think your going to give and I'll hit, just so you know,"

The Hokage smiled. The shock of what he was doing had knock off Naruto's mask. Maybe there was hope yet. "Then I won't say it, since you already know"

"Stupid old men" Naruto grumbled before demanding, "Just give me the damn scroll!" The Hokage tossed him the scroll and Naruto scanned the contents.

Anko turned to the Hokage, "Sir, I'm confused, and a little lost. What does Naruto have to do with this if he's not going? Who are we escorting and why does Naruto want to tear you to pieces."

The Hokage chuckled, "You see Anko all those questions are answered with the fact…"

"…That you're escorting me. " Naruto completed the sentence as he performed the transformation seal.


	12. Mission Part 1

**Stop! If you are reasing this as of June 19th 2012. This does not link up with chapters 1-6. This fic is going under major renovations in order to smooth out the storyline and minimize appearance of OC's.**

_Naruto stood up, dusting his knees. "Nice timing," He laughed. "Hey Anko-sensei!" he half shouted, before his face froze as he took in all the details in the scene before him. His sensei holding a c-rank mission scroll. The Old man watching him carefully. The wording of the summons note, "__…a special mission that required his skills"__Gradually he turned to the Hokage, why do I feel as if you about to black mail or are currently tricking me?"_

"_Does no one trust me?" he asked._

_They gave no answer._

"_Fine, your team is going on an escort mission for a low-level diplomat. This is partly because I need to hide you missing and partly training for the Chunnin exams."_

"_And why am I going to be missing?" Naruto asked and added, "Give the answer I think you're going to give and I'll hit, just so you know,"_

_The Hokage smiled. The shock of what he was doing had knocked off Naruto's mask. Maybe there was hope yet. "Then I won't say it, since you already know"_

"_Stupid old men" Naruto grumbled before demanding, "Just give me the damn scroll!" The Hokage tossed him the scroll and Naruto scanned it._

_Anko was puzzled and turned to the Hokage, "Sir, I'm confused, and a little lost. What does Naruto have to do with this if he's not going? Who are we escorting and why does Naruto want to tear you pieces."_

_The Hokage chuckled, "You see Anko all those questions are answered with the fact…"_

"…_That you're escorting me. " Naruto completed the sentence as he performed the transformation seal._

-X-

"You!" Anko stared at the cloud of smoke that had just surrounded Naruto.

"Yes, him." Anko turned back around to face her leader. "Naruto is taking the place of a low-level diplomat who's giving us information. Problem is he's supposed to return tomorrow, and we have no time. So I'm sending Naruto in."

"But why Naruto? Surely there are more people that are experts in this sort of thing."

"There are. Exactly two, as of last month. There both of highly important long-term missions. The third died recently, undercover. I wouldn't send Naruto, but no other ninja has the acting experience to impersonate someone long term."

Anko's eye's narrowed, partly in suspicion.

"Plus you know I'd skin you alive if you were sending me out like this carelessly" A deep, slightly hoarse voice said. Anko turned, taking in Naruto's transformed state.

The diplomat was about the same height as Naruto, maybe a bit taller, and considerably more robust. His mustache, as brown as his hair, hung on either side of his lips, matching his droopy cheeks. This was a man obviously used to eating well, and often.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at his sensei, quite a feat considering the face he was wearing. "Like what you see, sensei?" he asked, sarcasm lacing his tone.

Anko sweat-dropped, that was Naruto alright.

"Naruto, don't you have somewhere to be? I'll finish briefing Anko." Naruto sighed but nodded, and left via the door.

Both of the high level ninja waited in silence for a few moments, until he was out of hearing range. Anko spoke first.

"Come on, I know that can't be the only reason your sending him. The only way to train good agents is to take the risk and send an agent used to short term missions a long term one."

The wise professor nodded. "True, But I told the partial truth. I need someone I trust on this, even if he is a genin. Beside, for some reason, when Naruto appears to be someone else, he can take off his mask. It's one of the few times he can do so. Understand?"

Anko nodded, grinning slyly. "Yes, sir. I do believe I do."

"Good" the Hokage looked at Anko slowly. "And if your team decides it needs time off after the mission to train in the wild, I'd be happy to grant it."

Anko nodded, confused by the turn of subject. "Thank you sir."

Seeing his point wasn't getting across, he continued. "I'll even give you a grant to use our Ally's land as a spot to train, as long as you don't damage much."

Anko saw it now. "I think I'd be happy to take that opportunity sir." She replied formally.

Nodding, the Hokage signed a form and slid it across the desk. Anko took it and left with a single handsign.

-X-

They had been walking a few days, and Naruto had managed to stay distant from his team. It was difficult, especially when they talked about things they had done as a team, or Naruto himself.

Naruto was surprised to find that his team knew he was hiding something, but they didn't know what. Nor did they seem to care.

The next day, they reached the border. There Naruto was transferred into a for guard escort. And Anko's team was officially released, after reporting there had been no problems, aside from one bandit attack that had been swiftly dealt with. Crossing over the border, Naruto struggled not to look back at his team. He knew his true mission started then.

-X-

Anko lead her team into the woods.

"Thank god that's over." Shimari sighed.

"Actually it's not." Anko stated grimly

"Huh?" her students chorused.

"Officially our missions over and we're on a training run. But really are job is to follow that diplomat and continue protecting him. Detection is not an option!" Anko finished fiercely.

Sora frowned, "may I ask why sensei?"

**(I realized as I was typing this that I haven't mention Sora singularly sense before the wave mission. Since he doesn't do much talking he's often forgotten. A good trait for a ninja, not for a story character. So remember, he's still there, just not mentioned.)**

"Yes. That diplomat is really an undercover agent, and we can't loose him, he…" she hesitated, wanting to give away Naruto's identity and press the importance of the mission on them. But doing so would validate Naruto's trust. "He's very important to the village." She finished with a smaller truth.

They both nodded, though Sora didn't look quite satisfied.

"Then let's go, before he gets himself killed while we sit here!" Anko jumped into the trees and her two students followed.


	13. Mission Part 2

**Stop! If you are reasing this as of June 19th 2012. This does not link up with chapters 1-6. This fic is going under major renovations in order to smooth out the storyline and minimize appearance of OC's.**

Sora jumped through the trees with practiced ease. As the forest flashed by below him, he glance towards his sensei, who headed there group. There was something that didn't add up right now, and Anko-sensei knew what it was. When they had the time, Sora was determined to get it out of her. Taking a deep breath he leapt off the next limb and made sure the chakra 'shield' that his sensei had made them put up was in place.

Shimari had thought's similar to Sora, but she also was thinking,_ 'Why do I have a weird feeling that Naruto's involved in this?'_

Anko, being an experienced Jonnin, knew exactly what her team was likely to be thinking and was franticly trying to come up with an explanation that they'd believe, but fears about her missing Genin kept disturbing her thoughts.

Sensing people up ahead, she signaled her team to slow to a stop. Once they did, Anko proceeded forward, alone, and peeked around a tee to observe the scene.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked, his voice made deeper by the transformation. He stood in the middle of a circle mad by two Jonnin's and six Gennin's, all of whom jeered at him.

"Nothing's wrong...for us," One Jonnin replied. The other continued his sentence.

"On the other hand, you are about to be dead. You might want to count that as 'wrong'"

The 'diplomat' stepped back from the speaker. "Are you threatening to kill me?" he asked in a quavering voice, the perfect picture of a scared civilian.

"Sadly we won't be doing the killing." The Gennin who spoke sighed disappointed. It was his last action before a kunai buried it's way into his throat. Before Anko could see who had done it, the others were done as well. As a man stepped lightly out of the tree line, Shimari and Sora appeared in two other tree's, silently observing the situation.

Anko wanted to tell them to get back, that the situation was dangerous, but didn't, knowing she would have done the same thing in their shoes.

Down below, the situation progressively got worse. "Who are you?" Naruto/diplomat demanded.

The man chuckled, "why I'm your executioner, your murderer, whatever you wish to call me. It doesn't really matter." The man flipped a kunai lazily in his hand. Anko studied him carefully. The man's figure and outfit screamed 'missing-nin' and Anko prepared to jump in.

Faster than Anko could react, the man disappeared, only to reappear knife slashing the Naruto/Diplomat's throat. Or it should have been, had the man not disappeared in his own turn.

"What the…" He muttered.

"You are quite predictable, aren't you?" Naruto asked from behind him, still wearing the diplomat's form.

The man growled, "They sent an agent in his place." It wasn't a question, more of a statement of surprise.

"Yep. They knew this man would be high on a hit list somewhere, so they sent me."

The man was now facing Naruto/diplomat, and saw as Naruto made a single hand sign. Recognizing it's purpose, the man moved just as the tag blew up under his feet..

The explosion rocked the forest. As the light cleared, Shimari covered her mouth so she wouldn't gasp. The Mercenary attacked the diplomat fiercely and the diplomat dodged every move, though he had trouble keeping up.

The diplomat went flying, slamming into the trunk of Sora's tree. One of the mercenary's blows had landed. Shimari watched as the diplomat struggle up. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw hand signs being made; ready to deal the finishing blow. Shimari jumped out of the tree trying to tackle him. At the same time he moved, a hand blazing in fire pushing outward. He was faster and as Shimari hit the ground, a scream rent the air. Whirling she saw the mercenaries hand was buried in his side. By some miracle the man had managed to twist around, causing the blow to miss his heart. Then Shimari saw the mercenary's hand, sticking out his other side. His arm hand gone all the way through.

"**Fire Style: Blazing Fist Jutsu**" he muttered, as he made a tight fist, testing his fingers. He pulled his hand out with a sickening sound and the body fell to the ground, the transformation wearing off. As the smoke cleared, Shimari recognized Naruto and she gasped in horror, to scared to make a sound.

The man just laughed. "They sent a Genin after me?" he chuckled and turned. Seeing Shimari he grinned. "More than one even! This should be fun!" he pulled out another kunai and Sora and Anko jumped out of the bushes.

"Oh no you don't!" Anko declared, stepping in front of Shimari, as she silently sobbed for Naruto. Sora didn't outwardly weep but sorrow filled him and tear filled his eyes'.

"Anko Mitarashi! I didn't know you had a squad. I've always wanted to fight the snake mistress of Konoha." Again he laughed. "This should be interesting!"

The Jonin were both standing in ready positions when someone else spoke up.

"Your right. This should be interesting!" The crazy killer jumped in surprised, landing on a branch in the trees. Behind where he had stood, was Uzamaki Naruto.

"How!" he gasped, eye's flying to the boy's side. On either side of his shirt, there was a hole, the edges burnt. But underneath, the skin was whole, unmarked.

"I do that," Naruto remarked casually, "Any way, I do hope you have a will prepared because now you've made me angry, and very few people live after doing that."

About to retort angrily, the man froze as Naruto met his eyes. Naruto knew that the Kyuubi had just done some major healing and the result of so much demonic chakra had slitted his eyes, making them glow red. And knowing the effects of his eyes on people he used the advantage given to him and struck.

Before the man could blink, Naruto's knee buried itself in his stomach. The man, who Anko recognized as missing rain-nin Konica, slashed out with a kunai. Naruto threw himself backwards, barley dodging in time.

As he hit the ground, sliding to a stop, Naruto growled, "Get them out of here sensei!" Then he was gone, jumping back into the trees to avoid a barrage of kunai.

"Into the tree's, quickly!" Anko ordered the rest of her team. They looked at her for a moment, hesitating, before she added, "we're not leaving him, just getting to safety." They followed her, grudgingly. As they reached a spot Anko deemed safe enough from whatever Naruto was about to do, but close enough to help, Konica spoke.

"You said most people who get you angry don't live very long, but I haven't heard of any defeats that you could have done." The statement came across as more of a question..

"Oh, you've heard of Gato, haven't you?" Naruto taunted.

"Gato?" Shimari questioned, "what did he have to do with that?'

"Oh? Are you claiming YOU killed Gato? There where no gennin involved in that case!"

"Correction, there were 6, and two Jonin's. Though at the time, only one was conscious. Gato made the mistake of making that gennin angry, and he got his head chopped off for it."

"Two gennin teams? Why didn't they just pay for one chunnin squad then?" Konica asked, generally curious.

"The second team was free." By this time Sora and Anko had located the two ninja's, hidden high in the trees. As Sora pointed them out too Shimari, Konica spoke up once more. "That's very interesting, but I'm afraid we're going to have to end this now." With that there was a surge of chakra and Sora realized he must have started a set of seals.

"**Fire Style: Raging Fire Jutsu**" A field of Fire erupted form his hiding spot, scorching the area around, the circle of fire expanding with every second.

A second surge of chakra signaled Naruto counter attack, "**Wind Style: Vortex Jutsu**"

The fire got whipped into a sodden vortex of air that slowly closed in on Konica. One side of the bobble bulged and Konica flew outside of it, protected by a coating of chakra.

"_**That it**_**!**" Naruto landed in a tree branch just higher than his enemy. Naruto knew from experience that when he was filled with demon chakra, he only needed a single hand sign to convert his chakra to any element, and none at all to convert it to wind. So Naruto made a single hand sign and, as Konica flipped up, held out his hand. Fire bloomed from it circling around his palm. Even the fire from Konica's Jutsu got pulled toward him, gathering and condensing itself until it all was packed into a small, glowing white (1), orb floating above his hands. Then he held his other hand to the sky and wind ripped around (2), forming a similar orb in his other palm. Konica seemed to be stunned by the output of Chakra and hadn't moved.

As Naruto lowered his other hand, Konica frantically started to make seals, realizing he was in great danger. Naruto leapt up aiming both hands down. The two orbs pulsed, side by side, and shot from his palms as Naruto yelled, "**Wind-Fire Combination: Blast of Hell's Fury" **The orbs where on a collision course and collided in a furious explosion as Konica yelled above the roar, **"Water Dome Jutsu!"**

**-X-  
**

**1: White because it's that HOT**

**2: Not the Rasengon. It's actually the same thing used to interrupt Kakashi and Zabaza from fighting (the first time) just a lot more powerful.**


	14. Omake

**Note: This is not an update. I' having a bit of troubles with writer's block, so I'm posting this Omake I was saving. It's a flashback into Naruto's past. Enjoy!**

"Thank you for the help Naruto-kun" The Third Hokage glanced down at the small child who sat on the ground, resolutely folding origami flowers for his daughter's baby shower.

"No problem, Jiji." Naruto said brightly, picking another section of flat paper.

The Hokage frowned, something in Naruto's voice setting him off. Glancing down and the young vessel, he noticed the distant look in his eye's, and plastic like smile. "Something wrong, Naruto-kun?" The old man asked gently.

Naruto looked up, surprise replacing his happy mask for a few moments. The he smiled gently and shook his head. "Nothing you can help with, thanks anyway Jiji."

His hands had never paused there folding, a fact the Hokage noticed as he studied the boy. "You want to talk about it?"

Naruto finished folding another flower before he answered, "I just wish…oh I don't know! I wish for a lot of things." He brought the small rose up in front of the light. His grip on the stem had tightened into an angry fist. "I guess I just wish for a single day of happiness. A day with parents, friends, and filled with fun. A day without the glares, the loneliness, the whispers, the beating, without all the hatred.

Naruto had obviously forgotten the Hokage was there. The Hokage's fist tightened under his desk. He had known of the glares, and had always known there would be whispers, but _beatings _were something Naruto had never mentioned, had never reached the Hokage's ears. The casual way hat the boy mentioned it infuriated the Hokage, and disgusted him all the same.

Naruto spoke up again, having fallen silent to gather his thoughts. "But that's something that never going to happen." A quick surge of charka lit the top of the paper rose on fire**(1)** and Naruto tossed it into the garbage can, not in the least concerned.

"Naruto, you continue folding, okay? I have to do something." Naruto looked up surprised, having forgotten were he was. Once he processed the statement, a disappointed look came over his face. "Don't worry, I'll be back soon." The Hokage assured him, realizing Naruto was afraid he was leaving for good, like so many other people had done.

The Hokage strode out of the room, leaving behind a child adeptly fold paper creations. 'I might be getting old,' The Hokage thought, "but I won't let it stop me.'

After all, there was investigating to be done.

-X-

**1: Lighting the paper on fire has nothing to do with his charka element or the Kyuubi. It's meant to show Naruto's level of skill even at a young age. Please review! **


	15. Naruto's Secret

**Stop! If you are reasing this as of June 19****th**** 2012. This does not link up with chapters 1-6. This fic is going under major renovations in order to smooth out the storyline and minimize appearance of OC's.**

Naruto sat up with a gasp, his mindscape swimming into focus. "Shit…" Naruto groaned, "He used a defensive jutsu. And I don't have enough chakra to wake up let alone continue…"

"KIT! Will you listen to yourself! You use a jutsu of at least S-rank and he defended with a low a-rank. Two elements version one, superior chakra power and jutsu force. Even if he did live he'd be seriously injured and your sensei can finish him off."

"That's right; Anko-sensei was there…and so was the others…crap!" Naruto collapsed back onto his back, a groan of frustration passing his lips. Already his mind was coming up with explanations and excuses.

"You know kit…" Kyuubi began.

"You have a plan?"

"Of sorts, after all I am the great and all-knowing demon fox." the senseless boasting was meant to humor the young teen, but had a completely different effect.

"Of course!"

"Of course, what…?" suspicion lurked in the fox's voice.

"It's the most basic rule to keeping a secret, a last resort really."

"What are you talking about!" the Kyuubi growled, getting frustrated.

"You give up a one secret to hide another. It has to be big enough that the other person believes you and it's important that it explains whatever action they caught you doing. Lucky for me I have one that fits both conditions.

"You do…?"

"Yeah, you!"

"Right…" The Kyuubi was exasperated, having lost his chance to press Naruto to tell them everything. But he settled back as Naruto, comforted, slid into a natural sleep. He would wait until the next opportunity arouse. Either that, or there were other ways to get his teammates the information…

-X-

Naruto woke the next day, refreshed and feeling a tone better, for about .25ths of a second, than the previous day caught up with him. "Ahh, shit" he swore quietly. Anko-sensei jumped down from the trees, chuckling slowly.

"Well kid, I think you're going to have some explaining to do before we get back to the city."

"Yeah," Naruto sighed, "I am"

"I think it would be best if you start now," Sora said quietly from behind him.

Surprised he was there Naruto threw himself into a forward roll out of his blankets, ninja's never used sleeping bags which they could be trapped in, and landed behind Anko-sensei, gaining his feet and swirling around with kunai in hand. Seeing his teammates he sighed in relieve.

Shimari raised her eyebrow, "That was fast!"

"Lots of unfortunate experience," Naruto explained. "And if Anko-sensei doesn't mind taking a break before we leave, I'll tell you my story. But I warn you, it's not your happily ever after bedtime story.

Naruto glanced at Anko-sensei who nodded and leaned against a tree. He couldn't know that she was thinking, 'well this ought to be interesting.'

Sora and Shimari sat down opposite of Naruto and he sat too. Before he began though, Shimari asked, "Hey, Naruto, where'd you get the kunai anyway, Sora said he disarmed you so you wouldn't hurt yourself in your sleep."

"A pointless exercise, as I'll explain. But first, I nabbed it from Anko-sensei's side pouch as I rolled past her."

"What!" Anko looked down and scowled, "give it here brat." Naruto carelessly flipped it to her, and she caught it with ease, returning it to its home.

"Anyway, as I was saying, my story is a sad one and it began on the day I was born. I never told you this before, but it was the same day the Kyuubi no Kitsune attacked the village.'

"Are you saying that its attack had some effect on you as a new born?" Sora asked curiously.

Naruto smiled tightly, "Kind of, you see, demons are, in essence, impossible to kill. That's why all the stories say the fourth _defeated_ the fox. He did, and then he sealed all its chakra into the only baby to be born that day, before the fox could regenerate. The jutsu was so powerful it took his life. In other words, the Kyuubi is sealed within me." Naruto tapped his stomach for emphasis. "That's why I was able to defeat that missing-nin, who was far beyond my normal caliber. I called on demonic chakra and abilities to do it."

"And the story about Gato?" Shimari asked, beginning to understand.

"The same case; I lost my temper and control of the fox's chakra, and decapitated them all. I didn't want to reveal what happened because, well, I didn't want to admit I lost control, so Anko-sensei helped me with a cover story."

Anko twitched at the lie but didn't speak up. All she thought was 'what are you up to, brat?'

"So that's what you meant by 'unfortunate experience'?"

"Yeah, I'm not the most well liked person in the village so people have snuck up to…attack me at night before." Naruto looked at the sky and sighed. "Well now you know. Why you guys digest it, I suggest we move. The Hokage would rather here we destroyed a bunch of the neighbors land from us before he gets the messenger hawk." With that Naruto hefted himself to his feet and started gathering the blankets he slept in, recognizing them as Sora's since Naruto hadn't brought his own.

The other followed his cue, a bit more distractedly. Anko didn't move, realizing exactly what the kid did. 'He revealed one secret to keep the other, trusting the shock and confusion to make them not realize he might be hiding something else. Not bad, for a brat'

But Naruto had made one mistake and it was bothering Sora. He realized that Naruto had won the fight with demonic chakra but he had been silent on a high ranking mission without any idea if a fight would break out. The Hokage and Anko-sensei had both lied to Shimari and him about Naruto's occupation over the course of the mission, and he was willing to bet that the Kyuubi's sealing was only part of Naruto's secret. This, in turn, made him wonder why Naruto would try so hard to keep a secret, and what it could be.

Naruto shouted "Let's go!" and bounded of a happy grin on his face as if he hadn't just suffered from chakra exhaustion or told a dark secret of his past.

Sora shook his head, following at the back of his team. 'His energy and happiness,' he thought, 'are so continues it's almost as though its…fake.' This though caused him to falter for a moment before keeping pace. He stared at his blonde teammate bounding through the trees. He thought about the idea for a second and was surprised. It wasn't as impossible as it first seemed. He remembered during Anko-sensei's genin test how efficiently Naruto had gone about, and how well he had evaded the guards, despite his old, obnoxiously-colored, jumpsuit. Sora thought and realized that almost everything he knew about his teammate's personality could be a big, complicated lie.

-X-


End file.
